bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 17
C-Money, that crazy dude I was watching T.V. in the Boy's Drom today just minding my own. Then the person I had been dreading for weeks finally messes with me. Now I'm 6ft 1in tall and can take on almost anyone at school including Greg and Brian. Even though I was taller and stronger than C-Money, I still didn't want to mess with him. He came up and saw I was watching the news. He walked over and changed the channel to Republicans in Space, a show that I hated with a passion. Then he sat down right next to me on the couch without even saying a word. We were the only one's in the Boy's Dorm who were outside there rooms in the recreatinoal area room. I looked at C-Money and said: "I was watching that." He looked at me and said: "Fuck off." Then he turned up the volume and continued watching. I would have just left but I was really bored and T.V. was the only thing to do. I got up and turned the T.V. back to the news and then as I went oevr to sit back down C-Money threw the remote at me and it hit mw right in the head. I yelled: "HEY!" he got up and said: "You wanna go rich boy!" I looked at him for a second and said: "No, I just want to watch the news you crazy psycho!" He walked over and shoved me. I shoved him back. The he spat on my Aquaberry Vest. I punched him so hard he fell on the ground. He got back up and ran over to me and punched me in the stomach and then jumped on top of me. I fell down and he started hitting me. I pushed him off. Then i held him off with a few combonations of boxing moves. I made his lip and nose bleed from the hard hits I gave him but he still was up and getting his hits onto me that hurt. Then he ran at me and pushed me back and slammed me hard on the poker table. It broke and it hurt but luckily C-Money was the one who got hit in the head by the board and I only got slammed hard on the ground. he got back up and grabbed his head. I got back up too. We ran towards each other and grabbed each other's shoulders. We were at a stand off with each man holding the other with a tight hold on their shoulders. I said: "Let go!" He said: "No, you let go!" We clenched our teeth until Greg and Brian walked pass us and Greg said: "Whay are you guys doing!" We turned and let go of each other. C-Money said: "Nothing Greg, just trying to teach this rich scum a lesson." I just shook my head. Brian stepped in and said: "Hey! That rich scum just saved your ass yesterday after we fought off the Townies!" C-Money looked confused. He said: "What? He helped you fight off the Townies? Yea right." Greg said: "It's true, him, Parker, even that new rich kid David all helped us." C-Money stared at me: "You helped Greg and Brian, why?" I said: "Becuase Bullworth would have been overrun by the Townies if I hadn't stepped in." C-Money said: "Well, I didn't know about that....He he, werre were just fighting about the T.V. too, eh?" I managed to smile and say: "Yea, sorry if i hurt you too bad." C-Money said: "Oh no, I was worried about you." Greg said: "Let's not get carried away, why don't you guys hang out and become friends, Brian and I have dates tonite and we can't babysit you C-Money." C-Money stared at Greg and Brian, then at me and said: "Yea, alright. Let's hang out Malcolm." I could sense the uneasy nature in his voice. Greg and Brian left on their dates and C-Money and I were just standing there. C-Money said: "So, how about we go tp the rock club over in New Coventry." I said: "Uh....I'd rather just grab some food at the Cafe in Old Bullworth Vale." C-Money said: "No way, no rich kid hangouts. Were going to the rock club." He patted me on the back and led out the door. We decided to walk there. I tried to avoid the greasers but I ran into Norton right outside the club. He said: "Hey! What do you think you're doing on our turf Malcolm!" Before I could could say anything C-Money said: "Don't worry man, he's cool. He's not gonna mess with no one right Malcolm?" I shook my head. We went into the club. There were a few greasers at the bar and on the dance floor and a few Townies smoking weed and who knows what else. We steped up to the bar and C-Money orderd a "Flat Water" which I found out was Vodka. I just had a Samuel Adams Boston Lager. C-Money went out on the dance floor and triend to hit on Lola while I just watched as some Eastern European looking guy in jogging pants and a sweat jacket talked to an irish looking guy in a green shirt and blue jeans. I looked at them and over the music I could barley make out them saying smothing about Liberty City and smoeone named Roman. Then they left the rock club before C-Money could come back to the bar. C-Money came back over to me and we talked for a while and we bacame friends. Then Lola came over to C-Money and whisperd somthing into his ear. Then she walked out of the rock club. C-Money said: "Later." Then he walked outside with her. I then walked out of the rock club and made my way back to Bullworth Academy. It had been an interesting day. Category:Blog posts